Red love
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Joker is turned into a vampire and Batman takes him back to the batcave Durring Batman vs Dracula M rated And I have no idea what to name this story...


_AN: here's my new Batman/Joker story it takes place during The Batman show and it's from the Movie Batman vs Dracula. It's not the best but at least I tried my best. _

**Disclaimer: I own NO ONE except Ana and Josie **

Warnings: M rated **you know what this means**

Summary: Joker is turned into a vampire and Batman takes him back to the batcave M rated

* * *

"Sir are you alright? You haven't been the same sense your fight with the Joker" Alfred pointed out to Bruce who was indeed acting weird.

"I'm fine Alfred" Bruce easily lied towards the older man. "Just a long day"Nodding Alfred spoke up

"if you need anything just let me know Master Bruce" with that he went back up satires. Once he was sure that Alfred was gone tears went down his cheek. the truth was that he was dead inside. Joker was no longer in this world he was dead.

Bruce couldn't stop the tears that seemed to be multiplying. The man he loved was dead. It hurt to know that the he could no longer hear his clowns crazed laugh. Or one of his pet names 'batsy' his heart ached for the only person besides Angel that could make him truly smile. Deep in his mind he could still hear the scream of pain that escaped Joker's lips as he was electrocuted. There he stood helplessly as he watched his love die right in front of him.

Sighing deeply he knew that there where other things to be worried about. Like Dracula and how to defeat him. Hearing foot steps Batman wiped away any stray tears that still lingered on his cheek. "Bruce there was a break in at the bank. A blood bank" At hearing this Bruce got strait up and into the Batmobile

.

.

.

Batman looked around the place, there was blood on the floor. He snuck around and still saw nothing but he had a strange feeling like he was being fallowed. Something caught his attention and he saw something that made his heart nearly stop. Laughing Joker crawled up the wall and onto the sealing.

"Joker...?" Tears where in the corner of his eyes when he realized that the newly turned Vampire was...or used to be his clown. He felt his heart quicken and his eyes sting.

"Batsy!" Joker purred while quickly running to Batman. "Your the second Bat I've met tonight" he said while laughing. Batman looked to the pale neck and noticed a bite mark. A vampire mark. Something snapped inside of Batman when he saw the marking. Jealousy and rage went threw him. He recalled Dracula telling him that all creatures of the night where his. That all Vampires where his. That wad not true!

Not having complete control over his body Batman pulled Joker towards him and studied the clown. All sorts of emotions swelled inside of him. Happiness sense Joker was somewhat alive, jealousy sense a part of him knew Dracula himself did the mark. Did the Joker even remember that they used to kiss with passion after they fought? Or did he only renember fighting with him. His breath hitched when he felt a hand on his cheek. Batman missed feeling the clowns touch. "Your so warm..." Joker stated while putting his other hand on Batman's chest. Looking up he whispered "I've missed you Batsy" Joker leaned in closer. The other male fought to keep his tears from slipping down. Feeling as if something was wrong Joker tilted his head "you seem upset Batsy...is something wrong" There was no answer for a few seconds

"I'm okay" he lied. Batman really didn't feel like talking about his emotions right at this moment. to bad Joker could see right threw that lie..."Batsy your lying to me!" He growled as he dug his nails into Batman's shoulders causing the other to wince.

Joker abruptly stopped and looked at his hands. He didn't even try to hurt him. "Sorry Batsy!" He looked towards the shoulders noticing blood. Despite being a Vampire Joker didn't instantly run and lap up the red substance. He held himself back. Still it was tempting to do so. He was thinking about the blood until he noticed Batman had handcuffs and was alarmed. "Don't take me to Arkham!" Joker whined while pouting

"I'm not!" Batman groaned. Calming down a little Joker asked "your not?" This was a little hard to believe..

Shaking his head Batman put their hands together "I'm taking you to my place" there was a squeal of happiness as joker glomped Batman "what type of fun things are we gonna do?" Joker said as he trailed a finger down batman until he stopped it before it reached his crotch to Batman's disappointment. Batman's eyes's turned dark with lust but he shook it off. He didn't answer Joker's question. He knew the clown would hate it.

.

.

.

.

"BATSY!" Joker hissed from his cage. This was no fun at all. It didn't help that he was also hungry for some blood. Walking towards the cage Batman crossed his arms "what?" He asked not in a good mood. Joker whined in response

"I'm hungry Batsy" and it was true he needed some blood.

"I'll see what I can do..." With that he left.A few minutes later he came back with blood in a bag "hear." He tossed the clown his blood. As joker bit into it a moan could be heard.

"Mmhhm Batsy this is the best blood" Blushing from the moan and as the complement "well I'm glad you like it" Batman couldn't help but grin at how cute Joker was when he ate.

Joker laughed "like it? I love it!" He purred "it's your's isn't it?" Joker asked.

Batman nodded "yeah..." He said awkwardly.

"Batsy you complete me" as Joker said that he quickly ran to the bars."Now why where you upset earlier?" Batman cursed under his breath at how the Joker always remembered what other people didn't won't to talk about

"I was glad you alive...I thought you where dead.." Batman looked down "when you said that you missed me...I really missed you a lot" as he finished talking Joker put there hands together. But he moved them to cup Batman's face

"there's more" Once again Batman cussed under his breath "it's your vampire bite.." He finally admitted. Joker tilted his head "what about it?"

Batman knew he was going to have to tell him. "It's Dracula's way of marking you as his vampire" laughing Joker pressed himself against the bars. "If you haven't noticed already Batsy but I'm not like the others. When I was bitten I still remembered my past" Joker chastely kissed Batman "I'm glad I did to. I would have missed all of this" he purred.

"You know Bats..it's rather lonely in hear..." He put on a puppy dog face "it would be better if you where in hear with me.." Looking at the puppy dog face Batman sighed "sorry but I have work to do..."

Pouting joker crossed his arms "I want out of hear..." Batman bit his lips as he looked at Joker's pleading eyes. "I would but your safer in there" Batman said looking pitiful for Joker.

"But i want you Batsy!" Joker sighed

"Not right now but later..I promise" Joker sighed once more But agreed"fine...At least give me more of your blood"

Batman left then came back with another bag of blood and tossed it to Joker. "This is the last one for awhile..." Joker bit into the bag and moaned "god Bstsy! I wish every human had your blood" Slightly smiling he went back to work.

.

.

Yawning Batman stretched his muscles. After numerous experiments of all which failed he desided to give up for now. He didn't have his mask on sence he already figured Joker knew who he really was At feeling a hand at his shoulder he turned to see Joker, oddly he wasn't surprised. Smirking he felt Joker sit in his lap, if felt _very_ good like this. "Do you have time now?" Joker said while licking his lips. The clown didn't care that he was really Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was still his Batman. Oh Batman wanted to mess with the clown

"_maybe..._" Frowning Joker pressed his lips to Batman's ear

"well where having fun now if you like if or not Batsy!" He said lustfully

shivering in pleasure Batman smirked and purred "_ohh I'll like it_" grunting the Joker pressed his hand to Batman's half hard cock and massaged it earning a moan in appreciation. "That feel good Batsy?" Joker with eyes dark giggled before he pressed his lips to Batman's neck. He stopped inches away. That neck. Blood. it was tempting to drink that delicious red blood. Tearing his lips away from the neck he instead pulled out a card.

"sorry about this Batsy" he cut the suit and shredded it up to where it reveled well toned abs. Putting his pale white fingers against both nipples he rubbed them.

"Nnngn Joker!" Bruce moaned out.

Joker smirked "this may hurt a little..." With that he cut Bruce's cheek. He had to admit red was a good color on him. Leaning in Joker licked the blood off that was on Bruce's cheek. At the contact both men moaned out. Bruce in pleasure and Joker in...well in tasting his favorate blood.

But he forced himself to pull back "Brucey your going to cure me right?" Surprised at the question Bruce nodded

"yeah..." He stated then looked confused "I thought you liked being a vampire."laughing Joker pressed there heads together

"it has it's advantages..." Joker shrugged. Sighing he pulled back "but I can't get my lips close to your neck without wanting your delicious blood" he pouted while bruce chuckled

"well I'll come up with a cure don't worry" Joker guided Bruce's hand to his hard cock

"good because I want you soon"


End file.
